


Their Worlds Almost Ended Without a Goodbye

by sinceresapphire



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex wasn't the only person who was upset with what Kara did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Worlds Almost Ended Without a Goodbye

The events of the past couple days from seeing almost everyone she cared about under mind control to flying Fort Rozz into space was starting to catch up with Kara.

She couldn’t believe how close she came to losing everything she loved……again.

Alex and Eliza were hovering around her though trying to not look like they were and J’onn was doing only slightly better.

Of course, Kara shouldn’t be surprised because she sacrificed her life to save Earth and it was only because of a sister who was just as badass and stubborn as her that Kara was even here.

Part of her recognized that if she told them to back off a little, they would but another part recognized that she was using them as a shield.

Both Winn and James had tried to talk to her about what happened before she went to deal with Myriad but it wasn’t something she wanted to deal with; and there was the whole issue of the kiss she planted on James right before he lost his free will.

Now, it was looking like her time of deflecting and hiding was coming to an end.

Kara knew that she had to face them that they both deserve it but she almost died and she needed to deal with that.

Winn was first and in some ways, that was better because there was more involved with James.

“Uh Kara, hey. You’re looking better.”

“Yup, being alive is good; I mean, yes I am feeling better.

His hand played with his watch as he stood by the edge of her desk as he continued to look at her.

An awkward silence fell between them.

“So…..”

Kara tried to focus on him but she couldn’t help squirming in her chair underneath his serious stare.

“I want to talk to you, Kara. About what you said before but…..”

Winn looked around, realizing in the middle of the office wasn’t the best place for it.

Letting out a sigh, she stood up and made sure that Ms. Grant didn’t need her at the moment before gesturing for him to lead the way.

They end up in their secret Supergirl office and Kara makes a beeline for the couch.

Winn, at the same time, enters the room at a slower pace with his arms cross.

“What on Earth were you thinking, Kara? You could have, should have told us?”

“And what would that have changed, Winn? You and James would have been stuck here, unable to do anything about it while looking around at people who had no idea what was coming. It would have been unbearable for you.”

Winn paced back and forth in front of her.

“Don’t you think we deserved to decide that for ourselves?”

Kara softened slightly because she was all about a person being able to make choose to do something.

“You said you value you my friendship....”

“I do! I didn’t lie about that, I meant every word.”

He sighed.

“Then don’t you think in the spirit of friendship I deserved to be able to a proper goodbye?”

Kara frowned at the thought.

“Maybe but I can’t change the past.”

“Yeah, I know. Just think about it for the future.”

Getting up from the couch, she crossed the room to stand in front of him with her arms open and a hopeful smile on her face.

Winn shook his head and chuckled before returning the hug.

After a couple moments of them enjoying the hug, he spoke up.

“He was pretty upset when he found out what you did.”

Kara pulled away with a confused frown on her face.

Rolling his eyes, he let her go.

“You know…..James. I didn’t know he could make a face like that.”

Winn chuckled.

“The jealous face was something but this one blew it out of the water.”

Shaking her head, Kara wasn’t sure what to make of it.

Of course, James had been upset when she told him to move on and find someone who would make him happy.

“I guess I’m not surprised he wasn’t happy.”

She bit her lip as she didn’t like thinking of James being upset; preferring to think of his smile that was the first thing she had noticed about him.

“That’s an understatement of the year. Talk to him, Kara. You both really care about each other.”

Kara nodded her head, thinking back to when she basically told James that.

Suddenly, her phone went off with a text from Alex.

“We probably should get back out there.”

The pair left their secret room and back to work with Kara off to fulfill Cat’s wishes and Winn to fix a system issue.

Later that night, Kara was just settling if for the night.

She hadn’t seen James after her conversation with Winn so she wasn’t sure when they would be able to talk.

There was a knock at her door and Kara had a feeling about who it was.

She was nervous but she remembered what Winn had told her so she got the strength she needed then headed towards the door.

On the other side, was James and he looked concerned but upset at the same time.

“Hey Kara.”

“James, hi. Uh, come on it.”

She moved out of the way so he could enter her apartment.

They looked at each other, waiting for the other person to say the first thing.

“I think I know why you’re here and why you’re upset with me.”

“Oh? Do you?”

Kara crossed her arms.

“I made a hard call, the only call I could make and you don’t like it.”

“Of course I don’t. You also should have told me instead of something that you didn’t really mean.”

“James……”

“Let me talk, Kara. Please.”

Kara closed her mouth as her hand played with the hem of her blouse.

“I want to say that I was surprised that you made that choice but I’m not because I know you, Kara Danvers.”

James rubbed the back of his neck.

“Why didn’t you tell me what was going on? We’re a team but I can’t have your back if you don’t let me know what’s happening.”

Being called a team and knowing he has her back warmed Kara’s heart but she had to make him understand.

“I had to protect you, protect you and the others. I never want to be on an Earth that doesn’t have you. I couldn’t live here without you.”

Crossing the room, James grabbed her hands in his.

“And you think that I could?”

James’ voice softened as he took in the tears that were forming in Kara’s eyes.

“There is something here. I don’t know what it is but I like it and want to see where it goes. I don’t know what the future holds but I want the chance to find out.”

Kara bit her lip.

He really was one of the best men she has ever known.

“It wouldn’t have changed anything, if you had known. It just would have made it harder for me but I don’t regret it. I’d do it all over again.”

James could tell that was the truth but it didn’t help alleviate the hurt he felt.

When he found out what Kara had done and thank God Lucy had called and told him, James felt like his heart had stopped. His last memory would have been of a kiss he couldn’t really participate in and that’s not what he wanted to remember her by.

“Your bravery and how much you care for people are two of the things that I love the most about you. I wouldn’t change either of those things.”

James smiled lovingly at her.

It was a smile she had seen often but only recently had recognized it for what it was.

“I don’t know what the future has in store or that I won’t be in that position again but I will try to keep you in the loop when I can. Sometimes though, it might not be my decision or choice to keep you out of it.”

He nodded his head.

“I understand that and I appreciate that you will try.”

James let of her hands so he could cup her face with his hands.

“Now, what do you say we try this kissing thing again? When we can both enjoy and participate in it.”

The smirk on his face was just begging for Kara to kiss it off.

“Why Mr. Olsen, that is a fantastic idea.”

Leaning down, James closed the distance between them and pressed his lips softly against hers.

Kara gripped his shirt tightly as she stood up on her toes to get a better angle.

The kiss turned heated as he moved one of his hands down to grab her waist tightly.

Their lips glided over each other with a confidence that had been missing the first time she had kissed him.

Eventually, they separated with smiles on their faces.

“Now that was more like it.”

James kissed the top of her head.

“I do like knowing that I can do that now.”

“Me too.”

They went in for another kiss.

With the second kiss, James poured all of the emotions into the kiss that he felt when he had heard what she had done.

Kara melted against him as her hands ran over his shoulders lightly.

When they pulled away, he kept his arms around her and she wasn’t in any rush to leave them either.

“So, um, I’m having everyone over tomorrow night for dinner and I was wondering if you’d want to come?”

James smiled at her.

“Yeah, I’d love to come.”

His response caused Kara to smile brightly then she pulled him in for another kiss.

Their worlds almost ended but they survived to look forward to the future.


End file.
